Apariencias
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Yanagi había mentido: seguía odiando perder.


**Apariencias**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

«Manten las apariencias».

Akaya recordaba haber escuchado eso tantas veces que sentía más deseos de repetir esas palabras en un tono burlón que de hacer otra cosa, pero mantuvo su boca bien cerrada mientras apretó la mano de su contrincante y se dirigió a su banca para guardar sus raquetas, tomar su maleta e irse de allí.

Aun cuando salió de la cancha y dirigió su mirada hacia los asientos de su equipo se contuvo deponer sus ojos en blanco, pues su entrenador principal estaba de pie y observándolo como si quisiera gritarle justo esas tres palabras.

¿No pensaban olvidar la única vez que había botado su raqueta al suelo y pateado la red en frustración por el resultado del partido?

A pesar de sentirse irritado, Akaya incluso saludó con un gesto al par de guardias que vio en el corredor durante el recorrido a los vestidores que le había asignado, luciendo como el resignado buen perdedor que querían que el público viera.

Eso era suficiente, ¿cierto?

Akaya cerró la puerta tras él, dejó caer su maleta y se encaminó hacia la ducha sin siquiera desnudarse y una vez estuvo allí, golpeó con su mano izquierda la pared de azulejos.

—¡Mierda!

Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca de su primera final profesional y sin importar lo que dijesen, él tenía derecho a expresarlo, por lo menos en privado.

Tras soltar unos cuantos improperios más, Akaya apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Estaba demasiado consciente de que no podía quedarse ahí desahogándose indefinidamente y además, tampoco quería hacerlo. Aunque estaba cansado tras las casi dos horas de juego, quería buscar un buen oponente para esforzarse y superar sus límites de una buena vez.

Pero seguramente no podría hacerlo, al menos no sin antes ir a la inevitable entrevista y escuchar un sermón sobre qué tendría que trabajar en un futuro cercano.

Con toda la intención de salir de eso cuanto antes, Akaya se dirigió a los casilleros donde había dejado su otra maleta; sin embargo, no llegó a sacar ropa limpia o siquiera a comenzar a desvestirse, pues la rítmica melodía que hacia de ringtone de su celular lo distrajo.

De reflejo, Akaya lo buscó entre sus pertenencias, mas una vez lo encontró dudó en sacarlo.

Siempre era grandioso recibir felicitaciones de los que habían sido sus compañeros en Rikkai y de uno que otro rival de otro colegio tras una victoria, mas no estaba seguro de qué le podrían querer decir ahora y mucho menos de si quería verlo.

La idea de recibir palabras de consuelo o, peor, burlas lo enojaba de solo pensarlo... pero eso no cambiaría así esperase unas horas o un par de días.

Con eso en mente, Akaya encendió la pantalla y al ver que solo tenía un mensaje de Yanagi, lo abrió.

_«Buen juego, Akaya, pero debes trabajar en tu revés»_

Incrédulo, Akaya observó el texto por varios segundos y luego, en un impulso, buscó en su lista de contactos el nombre de Yanagi. Le daba igual qué le dirían después sobre hacer llamadas internacionales sin necesidad; tenía que decirle a Yanagi que ese no era el comentario que debería estar enviándole, aun cuando en realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería que Yanagi le dijese.

—Senpai —dijo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Yanagi contestando la llamada—, eres un mentiroso.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Yanagi dijo:  
—Sabes que aquí son las tres de la mañana.

—Y me estabas viendo —rebatió Akaya de inmediato con un resoplido—, así que estás despierto.

—¿Y en qué te mentí, Akaya?

La satisfacción de que Yanagi no lo negara se desvaneció en un instante ante el recuerdo, por lo que Akaya frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la banca junto a la pared.

—Perder —pronunció, detestando aquella palabra tanto como el hecho de haber pasado por eso una vez más—. Sigo odiándolo.

Y Yanagi era el que alguna vez le había dicho que una derrota dejaría de doler, que no era el fin del mundo, que incluso olvidaría esos horribles momentos y que algún día aprendería eso y más.

Yanagi hizo un sonido pensativo, mas pasaron varios segundos hasta que dijo algo más.

—Pero esta vez no tuviste una salida tan llamativa.

—Sabes que yo me puedo comportar —se quejó con un mohín, recostándose contra la pared, indiferente ante el frío de esta.

—Generalmente, sí —dijo Yanagi con un tono en el que se notaba la risa que no se estaba permitiendo—. Aunque Genichirou solía ayudar en eso.

Akaya bufó. Estaba seguro de que ayudar e intimidar no eran lo mismo, por lo que Sanada no merecía recibir el crédito por su buen comportamiento en secundaria.

—Sanada-fukubuchou exageraba demasiado.

—Pero lograba mantener el orden.

—Hasta que Yukimura-buchou quería lo contrario —rió Akaya, recordando las muchas veces en que Yukimura había interrumpido a Sanada para anunciar el fin de la práctica y participar en el desorden que había exasperado a Sanada—, o Niou-senpai se rebelaba.

El recuerdo fue suficiente para dejarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mas esta se borró en el instante en el que alguien golpeó la puerta.

—¡Akaya, es hora!

Reconociendo la voz de su manager, Akaya se puso de pie con una mueca.

—Uh, tengo que...

—Por supuesto, Akaya —replicó Yanagi, sonando tan tranquilo como siempre—, buena suerte.

Akaya no tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta la puerta y quitar su maleta, pues su manager abrió la puerta tanto como fue posible debido al obstáculo frente a ella.

—¿No te has bañado? —le reclamó con sus ojos entrecerrados, atisbándolo por la abertura—. ¿Ni cambiado?

—Eh... —balbuceó Akaya, incapaz de pensar en una buena excusa. El hombre suspiró.

—Tienes diez minutos —dijo, tomando el pomo de la puerta en una de sus manos—. Y recuerda...

—Mantén las apariencias —canturreó Akaya, irritado.

Pese a que su manager lo observó por un momento, finalmente suspiró y asintió su cabeza, tras lo cual cerró la puerta.

Convencido de que esos minutos serían cronometrados, Akaya corrió a tomar una ducha y estuvo listo en tiempo record, pues cuando salió su manager todavía estaba aguardándolo en el corredor en lugar de lucir listo para entrar por él.

No hablaron durante el recorrido hasta la sala donde ocurriría la conferencia de prensa y aun antes de sentarse, Akaya estuvo seguro de cuál sería la primera pregunta. Y no se equivocó.

—¿Qué piensa de su último partido?

¿Aparte de lo mucho que odiaba haberlo perdido?

—Fue un gran partido —comenzó Akaya—, pero el próxima será mejor y ganaré.

Más de un periodista pareció tener que contener una risa y al ver de reojo hacia un costado, vio que todo su equipo parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, por lo que sonrió, sitiándose mucho mejor de lo que había estado al salir de la cancha y seguro de que esta vez no escucharía nada sobre apariencias.


End file.
